


Fire

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [12]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Fire

"So," Scully began, swallowing a large bite of her hamburger, "are all of your exes as...charming as Phoebe?" 

Mulder almost choked on his french fry, but recovered quickly. "Well...let's just say I don't think you'd want to be friends with any of them."

Scully looked amused, "I don't know...I'm pretty easy to get along with."

Mulder took a gulp of his iced tea, eyeing his partner, "Trust me, you wouldn't be the problem."

"I think you need to rethink your standards," Scully chuckled, taking another bite of her burger.

Mulder didn't respond for a long time. It had been so long since he'd thought of any of his exes, he'd forgotten there was a pattern. Cold, distant women with a penchant for hurting him. Freud himself would be bored with the textbook nature of his Oedipus complex. Though Mulder himself wouldn't boil it down to anything that simple. His mother had, at one time, been somewhat loving. She'd packed his lunches, cleaned his room, bandaged his scraped knees. But even at the best of times, she never kissed his cuts and scrapes better. It wasn't lost on him that after his sister disappeared, these things were done with less and less frequency. And that even when showing love towards her son, it was at a safe distance, and with about as much feeling as you muster for the child of a relative you never really cared for. 

"What about you? What are your exes like?" he asked, pushing his empty plate aside and beginning to eat from the barely touched pile of fries that accompanied Scully's burger.

Putting the remainder of her burger in her mouth, Scully squeezed a blob of ketchup onto her plate for her and Mulder to dip her fries in. "Ohhh, I don't think we have enough time in our lunch break to get into that," she told him.

Mulder paused with a fry halfway to his mouth, impressed at her ability to continually dodge the subject of men. "Fair enough," he laughed. "Another time then."


End file.
